fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Days Long Forgotten
Present Time As days go by without the slightest bit of trouble, the Kriya siblings finally feel at ease, but know that such peace isn't made to last forever. Following the completion of their latest job, the three return to Magnolia and begin remembering how their lives use to be, before the betrayal of Akuma on Frozen Mountain. "Can you believe it's been five years since that day on Frozen Mountain." Malek says while slightly laughing. "Yea, it has been. Why did things turn out the way they did? Do you think Hatsumi would've joined us if we had asked her to." Kiyoko says with a downed face. "Maybe, who knows. We don't even know if she joined her mother by force or by will. We may never even find out." Rika says with a concerned tone. "I just remembered one thing." Malek says interrupting Rika. "What's that Malek?" Rika and Kiyoko ask simultaneously. "Your adoption Kiyoko. The day you became one of us." Malek said while fixing his sword. "Fourteen years ago huh. Has it really been that long since you been a Kriya, Kiyoko." Rika says almost as if she was going to smile. "Looks like. I still remember it like it was yesterday." Kiyoko says as she looks up at the sky. Fourteen Years Ago (X777, Unnamed Forest) "Adelind, ADELIND!" a young girl shouts with heavy tears. "Over there sister. It's coming from over here." a young Eagle says. "You sure." a young Rika asks. "Yes, I'm sure. Remember, Dragon Slayers can smell things far better than ordinary mages." Eagle says while leading Rika to the location of the voice. "Oh my, it's a girl. Why is she out here alone?" Eagle asks as he stares at the the crying Kiyoko who is crying on the ground. "I don't know. Let's find out." Rika says as she pulls Eagle. "Hey, are you ok." Rika says softly as she kneels and puts her hand on the girl's head. "NO! My mommy is gone. Adelind is gone and I can't find her. I'm all alone and scared." The girl says she her eyes continue to rain down tears like a heavy rainstorm. "Was your mother a Dragon?" Eagle asks attentively while crossing his arms. "Yes. How did you know that? Wait, are you a Dragon Slayer to?" "Yes, and how I know is that Adelind is a dragon name. My mother, well, our mother thought us many things. While my sister is not a Dragon Slayer, she knows a lot. Adelind, in dragon means "mother earth". Eagle says as he kneels on one knee and puts his hand on the girl's face wiping her cheeks away. "Who was your mother?" the girl asks as her crying slows down. "Mirsoth, the Dragon of the Frozen Arctic. Her name means um, what was it again? Ah yes! Mirsoth means Everlasting Winter. Anyways, what's your name?" Eagle asks as she stands up. "Kiyoko. My name is Kiyoko, Earth Dragon Slayer." The girl says as she introduces her name nervously. "Such a nice name. Would you like to join us Kiyoko? We are looking for Mirsoth, just as you are looking for Adelind. Maybe, if we work together we can find them." Rika says while wiping Kiyoko's final tears away. "Really. I can go with you? You'll help me find my mommy?" Kiyoko asks as she smiles and blushes. "It's not guaranteed that we can find our dragon parents, but, I'm sure we will soon enough. And yes, you can join us." Eagle says while patting Kiyoko's head. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Kiyoko shouts happily as she lunges on Eagle and Rika dropping them on the floor. "Well, I guess if you are coming with us, we ought to give you a new name." Rika says while trying to get up. "And what name would that be?" Kiyoko asks with a confused look. "Kiyoko, Kiyoko Dragoon." Eagle confirms. "With this, you are now part of our family, making you our sister." "Really?" Kiyoko asks Rika as she begins to smile even more. "Yes." Rika confirms while slightly laughing. "YAAAAAAY!" Kiyoko shouts as she hugs Eagle and Rika with so much force their backs crack. Looking at each other and laughing. Eagle and Rika grab Kiyoko by her hands and lead her out of the forest. With a goal in mind, the three young mages march on, not knowing what their future would bring them, either fortune or misfortune, no one knows. But in the distance, a shrouded figure stares at them while muttering the words "Perfect, absolutely perfect." Present Time (X791) "Wow, I never really paid attention to how long it's been since I became a member of you family." Kiyoko says while wiping a tear away. "Just remembering makes you cry, doesn't it?" Malek asks calmly. "Yes, but I've never seen you cry. Only Rika has cried." Kiyoko says clearing her throat. "N-n-n-no I don't. I don't cry." Rika says as she blushes. "There you go again. Doubting your own feelings again Rika." Malek laughs. "Oh shut it! Leave me alone." Rika says as she turn around in embarrassment. "Heh. You know what I really remember?" Malek asks his two sisters. "What?" Kiyoko questions while patting a comically downed Rika. "The day we met Sapphire. The one who taught me and Rika Ice Magic." Malek says."You mean Ice Cold Sapphire, one of the Elemental Lords?' Kiyoko asks. "Yeah, her." Rika confirms. "We met her fourteen years ago I believe. Shortly after meeting you Kiyoko." Malek says. Fourteen Years Ago (X777, Unnamed Village) "So tired." Kiyoko says as she begins to faint. "We're almost there, hang o--" Malek as he faints from extreme exhaustion. "Damn it." Rika says she she follows up, with Kiyoko right behind her. "Hmmm?" a mysterious woman says as she runs to the siblings location. "Oh my! Hey, guys I need some help here. Help me take these kids to the infirmary." she shouts as two men pick up Kiyoko and Rika, while she picks up Malek. "Don't worry you three, we'll treat you right away". She says as she runs to the hospital. Waking up a few hours later, Malek saw his sisters beside him, with Kiyoko being to the left near a window, and Rika to the right. Confused, Malek saw that they were in a hospital, unaware of how long he was knocked out he decided to call for the nurse, or anyone who was close by. "Yes, son." a doctor said as he entered the hospital room. 'Oh, your awake that's good. Don't worry about your sisters, they are fine, and should wake up in a few minutes or so." The doctor continued as he went to check on Malek's vitals. "Have they awoken?" a blue-haired female voice says as she enters the room. "Yes Ms.Sapphire. One has, but the other two are fine. It's a good thing you found them when you did. God knows for how long they were out there." The doctor says just as both Rika and Kiyoko wake up. "Can you leave me alone with them for a few minutes doctor? I want to talk to them." the blue haired woman says. "As you wish." The doctor says as he closes the door while leaving the room. "Are you children alright? You all fainted outside this village, and were in horrible condition. Good thing our doctor here is a master at helping anyone in their time of medical needs." Sapphire says while taking of her hat. "Your beautiful. I'm going to marry you when I grow up." Malek says out of the blue. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Kiyoko screams happily. "Let's start preparing for it now." Rika laughs. "Uuuuuuuuh." Sapphire says as she blushes. T-t-t-thank you for the comment, Malek but your much too young to think about that." she continues while covering her face in embarrasment. At that moment, the three siblings began laughing so hard, they shed tears. "Joking! Got you Sapphire-sama Malek says. I know I'm young, but the only part about that joke wthat was real is that your beautiful." Malek continues. "That was such an easy joke." Kiyoko and Rika say together. "Take this." Rika says as she bangs the head of the three siblings. "Oooooow! What you do that for?" Malek asks. "For that joke. I hate jokes." Sapphire says as she continues to hide her face, but follows with a small laugh. "Your kind Sapphire-sama." Rika says as she gets up and hugs her, followed by Malek and Kiyoko. "Thank you for saving us. We will repay the debt one day." "No problem. If it's alright with you, I can watch over the three of you until you come of age." Sapphire says. "Ok. That's fine with us." the three say. "Also, you practice Ice Magic right"Sapphire asks Rika and Malek. "Me and my sister practice that magic, but I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer. Kiyoko is an Earth Dragon Slayer." Maleks says as he answers the question. "So, Kiyoko is adopted?" Sapphire asks. "Yeah, she is. She was raised by the Earth Dragon Adelind. Me and my sister were raised by Mirsoth, although Rika didn't want to learn Dragon Slayer Magic." Malek says in response to the question. "Well, then I shall teach you and Rika Ice Magic and Ice-Make, better yet, enhance your skills in it. I'll recommend Kiyoko to a friend of mine. He's a master at Earth Magic, so I'll get him to teach Kiyoko.' Sapphire says in response to Malek's earlier statement. "Ok." the three siblings say as they smile and hug Sapphire tire. Smiling back at them, Sapphire thinks to herself "Malek, Rika my new beautiful pupils, I will not lose you both, nor you Kiyoko like I lost my first student." Embracing them, with a small tears, Sapphire takes the Kriyans home, taking in her role as a secondary mother and teacher. Present Time (X791, Magnolia) Seven Years Years Ago (X784, Nexus) "Whoa, Nexus sure is big. I didn't believe it would be this big though!" Malek says just as he gets of the train, quickly being relieved of his motion sickness. "Ooooh, I think I'm going to puke." Kiyoko states as she gets of the train in a dizzy state. "I feel bad for you two, always getting motion sickness. Your complaining I can deal with it, but I can't keep cleaning up after your messes." Rika jokes. "I can tell sister." Malek laughs. "Oh really?" Rika laughs as she passes Malek her luggage. "Really." Malek confirms with a final laugh. "Instead of talking, can you guys just help me?' Kiyoko asks she dizzily walks through the town's streets with nothing to hold her weight. "Ok, ok." Rika says as she helps Kiyoko lose her dizziness by simply patting her head. "So, any idea where we going to stay. It's best we ask for directions here. I don't see anything that looks like a motel or hotel." Malek says picking up Rika's luggage effortlessly. "Your right. It should be dark soon, and it looks like it's going to rain......" Rika says as it start to rain. "Nice one. You called out the rain." Kiyoko jokes as she tries to cover herself from the rain. "Hey!" a young voice shouts from the distance. "Come here before you get soaked." The voice says again, shortly before revealing itself to be a young girl, roughly the same age as Kiyoko. The three siblings run towards the young girls direction and into what looked like large house. "My, that was close. Any longer and you would have gotten sick." A young female adult says as she comes down the stairs in what seems to be a bath robe. "Just who are you?" Rika asks. "Why did you invite us?" she asks as she shakes of the water from her clothes. "Don't need to sound so cautious. You two have been traveling a while. Please rest an dry yourselves. We'll get to introductions in a second." she says as the young female takes a seat on a couch by the fireplace. "My name is Sandy, and this is my daughter Hatsumi. I'm sure you recognize her already. She asked you to come in." Sandy says as she introduces herself and her daughter. "My name is Malek Kriya, and this is my older sister Rika Kriya, and my younger sister, KiyokoKriya. We thank you for your hospitality." Malek says while hanging his trench coat over the fireplace to dry. "Nice to meet you." Rika says with a smile. "Yea, nice to meet 'cha." Kiyoko says while observing Hatsumi. "Please, stay as long as you want. No charge." Sandy says. "You sure? You don't need to--"Rika says just as she is interrupted by Sandy. "It's fine my dear. You all must be tired. Anyways, it's not everyday you see two young Dragon Slayers and an Ice Mage traveling out there in the wild." Sandy says while taking a sip from her coffee. 'If you are wondering how I know, I was trained to figure out certain types of mages. But please know, I say it as a friend." Sandy continues just as she places her cup of coffee on the table. "That's quite alright. and thank you. If you don't mind we would all like to rest. We haven't slept in two days." Rika yawns. "Ok. Hatsumi, be a good girl and show our guests the way to their rooms." Sandy says as she gets up. "Yes mother." Hatsumi says joyfully. As Hatsumi leads the three to their rooms, Sandy smiles and says "Looks like things are about to change." just as she blows out the fireplace. Four Months Later (X784, Nexus) "Who would've thought that we'd become a team." Malek laughs while practicing his sword with Hatsumi. "My mommy said that we would and she was right, wasn't she?" Hatsumi asks while smiling and giggling. "Looks like!" Rika and Kiyoko confirm. "Hey Hatsumi want to practice later?" Kiyoko asks while fixing her shoes. "Sure!" Hatsumi says. "And it was through this A Thorn Between Two Roses, which later led to the discovery of Falcon's Talons. Our time together was something, but who would've thought that it would end so quickly." Rika, Kiyoko and Eagle all think to themselves. Two years later (X786, Frozen Mountain) "Sandy, we need to retreat. The mountainside is coming down. We'll get these guys some other day." Rika shouts as Sandy takes down two dark mages with her Gravity Magic. "No we'll never get another chance at this. Now Hatsumi!" Sandy responds through the loud rushing cold winds of Frozen Mountain. "GRAVITY RISE!" Hatsumi shouts as her attacks goes directly towards a mage fighting Malek. "Brother, watch out!" Kiyoko shouts as the bellow aims closer. "Pay attention Kiyoko!" Hatsumi tells Kiyoko while stopping a mage who had lunged toward the Earth Dragon Slayer. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Malek and the dark mage scream in pain as the full power of the gravity hits both of them, slamming them towards the side of the mountain. "MALEK!" Rika and Kiyoko shout in horror as his body tumbles to the side of the mountain, falling and landing on a road just seven feet below their location, while the dark mage falls lifeless, as his body falls deeper into a chasm. "MALEK! MALEK!" Rika cries out in desperation running to her brother's body. "He's alive, he's alive. Good, I thought you died." "What is your problem Sandy?" Kiyoko shouts. "You almost killed my brother." Kiyoko angrily shouts again. "He was in the way. Anyway, leave him, he'll just be a burden." Sandy demands while picking up her sword. "He's as good as dead anyway!" Sandy coldly states. "No, I can't leave him here to die." Rika says with tears running down her eyes, freezing upon impact with the snow. "WHAT? Are you disobeying me?" Sandy angrily asks. "No,I'm saving my brother!" Rika proclaims as she lifts her brother up. "Well then, we were hoping you'd join us, but it seems you won't. Hatsumi, kill them." Sandy demands. "Yes mother." Hatsumi says with a psychotic laugh. "Sandy?" Rika says. "No, my name is Akuma. And you my riend shall die." the newly named Akuma says as she stares down her former friends. "NOOOOOOOOO! Kiyoko screams as she blocks Hatsumi's swords with a single kick sending her back. "Sis, let's go!" Kiyoko shouts, as Rika runs behind her, shortly before launching an Arctic Wind Beam, preventing their former friends from moving. "Come on Kiyoko!" Rika says as she starts running faster and picks up Kiyoko while holding Malek in her other arm. "We need to hide, or get away from here." Rika says as the voice echos in a memory as the setting switches back to the present. Present Time "Rika, why are you crying?" Malek asks with a concerned tone. "No, it's nothing. It's just that-that-that day I thought I was going to lose you. I mean you still have the scar from your fall after taking that Yakunan's Dark Wave. Just remembering it.......you know how I get." Rika says wiping her tears. "Yes, I know." Malek says. "Wait, what you mean how you get?" Kiyoko asks with curiosity. "Seventeen years ago, I was almost killed by Yakunan. The same man responsible for the death of our father, and the capture of our mom as well. He wanted to finished what he couldn't three years before." Malek says while cracking his knuckles. "Wow, I never you two had suffered so much. And wait, how do you know you had a father." Kiyoko says. "Mother left us a note." Rika answers. "Well, anyways, let's stop doting on the past. Let's head back and accept another job." Eagle says as he starts walking away. Rika and Kiyoko agree and head back with Malek to their guild. END "Everyone has things they want to hide." Malek thinks to himself. Category:Malek Kriya